


Yes, Daddy

by LeCheesie



Series: That Tantalizing Blonde [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Control Kink, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCheesie/pseuds/LeCheesie
Summary: Yuri is still a massive tease, and Otabek plays along with what the Russian Fairy desires.





	Yes, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> [Part One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979750) \- Not necessary, but it does help.

After the evening that Otabek took Yuri's virginity, Yuri had ceased to contact him. Their Skype chats and late night phone calls ended, and Otabek was becoming increasingly worried that their relationship took a bad turn somewhere along the way. The next competition they had together was a long way away, and Otabek was pining for Yuri.

Yuri updated his Instagram often, pictures of him with Mila and his other Russian rink mates popping up often. He looked so happy, his eyes full of laughter whenever he was around his friends. It hurt his heart to know that Yuri was avoiding him, and he desperately wanted to know why.

Even in the midst of it all, Otabek's curiosity was tugging at him. He had fallen into a pit of reading Fanfiction about his and Yuri's 'relationship', finding he definitely had a lot more kinks than he thought he did. He briefly wondered what it would be like to partake in most of them with the lean blonde, wanting so badly to follow each and every one of the fan fiction's kinks down to the last word.

Otabek jerked himself off often, his eyes fixated on the different fan art that people had created of him and Yuri. They were oddly close to the real thing, and Otabek felt shame rush over him when his cum dripped down his fingers. He was still pining painfully over Yuri, and he was using artwork to fulfill his needs to see him.

+++

A picture popped up on Instagram. Yuri was hanging all over JJ, and Otabek felt a twinge of jealousy. He and JJ had cut off their sexual relationship, but he considered them to still be friends. JJ knew that Otabek had it hard for Yuri, there's no way JJ would do something like that to him, right?

Otabek texted Yuri, trying his hardest to keep his jealousy from showing in his texts. **Yura, why aren't you talking to me?**

Yuri didn't answer until late that evening when Otabek was near falling asleep on his couch awaiting a response. **What, do you miss me or something?**

Yuri was known to be an asshole, but Otabek was unsure how to handle his sudden change in interest. He was used to Yuri being overly nice to him, sending him sweet texts amidst his complaints of his daily life. This wasn't the Yuri he knew, this Yuri was cold and distant and Otabek didn't like it.

 **Why are you acting like this, Yura?** Otabek texted back, but Yuri didn't respond with a text. Otabek's phone lit up suddenly, an incoming FaceTime call. It was Yuri.

Otabek answered it quickly, scrambling to straighten his hair out with his fingers. It had been a month since he and Yuri last spoke like they used to, and he felt overwhelmingly nervous when Yuri's face appeared on his phone screen. "Yura," Otabek breathed out, "Why are you with JJ? Is he there with you?"

Yuri's face scrunched up at Otabek's question, and he flitted his hand as if brushing away what Otabek asked. "Are you my boyfriend or something? Fuck's sake, Beka." Yuri huffed when he saw Otabek's face, then rolled his eyes. "Gross, no, JJ and I are only friends. Don't tell him I said that, that asshole would fucking announce it to the world if he knew." Otabek was staring at Yuri, Yuri averting his gaze. "We're not dating Beka, I don't understand why you're acting like we are."

Otabek pulled in a breath, closing his eyes. "Yura, I know. You just haven't been talking to me since you know, that night, and now I see you posting photos with JJ and me-"

"Beka, I thought you wouldn't want to see me anymore. I know how you used to look at me, it was like you were undressing me with your eyes. I figured that you got what you wanted, so you know.." Yuri trailed off, his shoulders shrugging. He still wasn't looking at Otabek.

"Yura, why would you think that?"

"JJ told me about you guys. I didn't want to end up like that."

Otabek's face fell, his free hand moving to drag down his face with a sigh. "Yura, no. I don't know what JJ told you, but I didn't think of you that way. He and I- we... I don't know, used each other to forget things. There's a difference between having sex with someone for fun, and having sex with someone you love."

Otabek heard Yuri's voice hitch, and Yuri didn't respond. His green eyes were wide, staring at his phone. Otabek felt his heart drop, realizing the words that had just come from his mouth.

"I didn't- Yuri- Fuck," Otabek said, giving up on trying to explain himself. He was in love with Yuri, there was no denying that. He wished it had come out a little differently, but there it was.

"I love you too, Beka. I have for a long time, I didn't know. I didn't mean to ignore you, I just didn't want to end up broken hearted." Yuri's voice was soft, and Otabek suddenly wanted to reach through the phone and hold him close.

+++

The next time Otabek and Yuri met up in person, Yuri had nearly tackled Otabek when they saw one another. Lean legs wrapped around Otabek's waist, pale arms encircling Otabek's neck. Otabek's hands gripped Yuri close, and they kissed. They kissed like they never kissed before, wet and with teeth clacking together. They were smiling against one another's lips, Yuri's fingers tugging at the short hair of Otabek's undercut.

When they parted, Yuri pushed his phone at Otabek, a fan fiction opened on the screen.

"This, I want this." Yuri had said quietly, a blush forming on his pale skin as he looked down at his feet. Otabek had sent himself the fan fiction, reading it over while Yuri wandered off to practice. 

Otabek nearly blushed when he finished reading it. Yuri was really going to be the death of him.

+++

"Yes, daddy," Yuri said, his green eyes looking up at Otabek from his knees on the carpet. They were both naked, Yuri's hand wrapped around Otabek's cock. He was rubbing it against his cheek, nuzzling it as he stared up at Otabek. Otabek's hands were pulling Yuri's hair from his face, his dark eyes staring down at Yuri's green.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth, okay, kitten?" Otabek asked, his voice raspy with desire. Yuri just hummed, still rubbing Otabek's warm cock along his cheek. He then sat back and opened his mouth obediently, his hands dropping to rest on his thighs. His tongue was out, and Otabek held onto his hair as he guided his cock into Yuri's warm, wet mouth.

Otabek growled, feeling the warmth encircle his shaft. He started slow, his hips thrusting carefully into Yuri's waiting mouth. He knew that Yuri wouldn't be able to take all of his length at once, so his thrusts were short, allowing Yuri to adjust his jaw in response.

He was becoming impatient, wanting to jerk Yuri's head back and fuck deep into his throat. He didn't though, mustering every last bit of strength he had to keep slowly thrusting into Yuri's mouth. He relished in the feeling of Yuri flattening his tongue along his length, eyes staring up at him with wonder. Those green eyes made his cock twitch, the way they glimmered with innocence. The innocence that Otabek was slowly ripping from Yuri as he knelt down in front of him.

"Do you want more, kitten?" Otabek asked, his eyes still fixated on Yuri's. Yuri couldn't answer, his response muffled by Otabek's thick cock. "Is that a yes, Yura?" He asked, fingers tugging gently on Yuri's hair. Yuri nodded.

Otabek pushed forward then, shoving his cock deep into Yuri's mouth. He felt Yuri gag around him, the constriction of his throat causing Otabek's knees to nearly buckle. "Relax, Yura." Otabek purred, fingers tugging back on long golden hair. Yuri's eyes were watering, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes as he stared up at Otabek. It made Otabek weak, seeing Yuri look up at him so obediently, so ready to do anything that Otabek asked of him. 

He almost felt bad, knowing that he was defiling any bit of innocence that Yuri had left. He knew this wasn't going to be the first time he would bury his cock into Yuri, whether it be in his mouth or his tight pink hole. He was slowly going to tear Yuri apart, indulging in anything Yuri wished of him. He was so gone on Yuri, so gone on those pink lips enveloping his cock with vigor. 

"So beautiful, kitten, so fucking perfect." Otabek was whispering, plunging his cock further into Yuri's throat. Yuri hollowed his cheeks, suckling at the length as he tried his best to relax his gag reflex, not wanting to choke on Otabek's thick cock. Otabek was growling, his cock slamming into the back of Yuri's throat. He knew Yuri was trying not to choke, he felt it in the way his throat closed around him.

It was too much, watching drool seep from Yuri's mouth, tears still trickling down his cheeks. His eyes were wide, clouded over. He was tugging at his own member, humming his approval around Otabek's cock that was plowing into his throat. Otabek would train Yuri, train him to take his cock down his throat. Yuri was his then, so ready to bend to Otabek's will. 

Otabek let go of Yuri's hair, one hand grabbing onto Yuri's chin, the other flat against the back of his head. He thrust into Yuri's mouth, the sight of Yuri so compliant below him causing his vision to blur. He came without warning, his cock pulsing inside Yuri's throat. Yuri gagged, trying to pull away, but Otabek held him still. He thrust once more, twice more, milking his cock with Yuri's plush lips.

He pulled himself from Yuri's mouth, Yuri staring up at him as he coughed and sputtered, cum and saliva sliding from his mouth. "Clean it, Yura. All of it." 

Yuri nodded, scooping the cum from his chin, pushing it into his mouth. "Swallow it," Otabek said, his hand still grasping Yuri's chin to tilt it up towards him. Yuri swallowed, opening his mouth to show Otabek. Otabek hummed in response, still gripping Yuri's face with strong fingers. He pushed them into Yuri's mouth, Yuri licking and sucking at the digits hungrily, eyes still staring up at Otabek.

"What do you say, Yura?" Otabek asked, pulling his fingers from Yuri's mouth.

"Thank you, daddy," Yuri whispered, his eyes gleaming up at Otabek with delight.


End file.
